Club Love
by cyclothimic
Summary: Mio was pulled into a club by her roommate Ritsu and met with this guy, Chase. They hung out at his place and go closed up...Read the full story insde..


The music in this nightclub was pumping too loud and Mio just couldn't get used to it. The blaring music and the people dancing on the dance floor and the bad lighting, she didn't even know why she's here actually. She found herself in this place with Ritsu missing - probably on the stupid dance floor - before she get a clue of herself. And now, she's just sitting by the bar looking at the people dancing and she was drinking champagne alone here, waiting for that Tainaka person to come back and they may go back to their dormitory.

Why would Ritsu like this kind of place anyway? Mio just couldn't find anything interesting in this stupid hideout of most of the students in their college. She frowned and pushed herself from the stool, before she left, she slammed the payment for the champagne she had been drinking on the bar surface and tried to step into the dance floor. But it was so crampy that she gave up and just walked around the shining dance floor.

She looked around and saw people making out in the dance floor, some people doing things to another and other people with unsuitable behaviors that could get them banished from the college. Were these their true faces? After having a few checkouts, she finally saw Ritsu dancing like a wildcat with another guy. She sighed and let it be, she couldn't control her best friend's desire anyway.

Mio walked back to the stool that she was sitting before and ordered a vodka for herself. She had been watching people drink vodka around here and she would like to try some. The bartender smiled and brewed the drink for her immediately. She took the glass in her grip and poured the contents down her throat. The burning taste mixing with the sweet one was like killing her and she swallowed it forcefully before coughing like she just had an asthma attack. Suddenly, she felt someone patting her and she turned around to see a male stranger patting her back, it really did some effect and she did feel better than just now.

She straightened her back and sat back on the stool, touching her chest with her palm, as if that gesture could relieve her a little of her suffer right now. She turned to look at the guy. And KABOOM to her brain when she realized how handsome that guy was. He had grey eyes that glint mysteries in the darkness and brownish hair with a little silver in it, and his features were beautifully formed and he's obviously a few inches taller than her seeing how he tower over her even by sitting next to her.

"Thank you for helping me by then," she said to him as she coughed a little bit more.

He smiled and shook his head, waving his hand. "Don't worry about it, I've just had the same reaction as you did when I taste vodka just now...Horrible isn't it? So I switched to the mellow champagne right now, fits me better." As if to show that he liked champagne more, he put the edge of the glass to his mouth and drank the liquid.

Mio nodded and smiled too. "Horrible, agreed on that remark, sir." She pushed the glass of vodka to the bartender and ordered for champagne.

He chuckled. Mio found out that his voice was actually melodic, very nice to hear. "I am not named Sir, ya know. I'm Chase. Chase Collins. I just came from America to study and got pulled here by my buddy. This isn't actually my place anyways. What's your name, beautiful?"

Mio blushed at the name that Chase Collins had called her. "Mio...Akiyama Mio. This kind of noisy place doesn't suit me too. I like some place peaceful where I can gather my thoughts and do my own work in quiet. I don't really like too noisy stuff." She shook her head in disapproval.

"Hey! We've got some things in common, don't we? Mio, huh? Quite a beautiful name. Is it alright if I just call you Mio? You can call me Chase if you want, I don't mind at all...I like getting to know more friends. At least we can share something when there's something new." He laughed to himself and drank more champagne from that glass again. "So what do you think? Is it okay if I just call you Mio? I feel great calling you by that name."

She nodded and shook his thrust hand. "Sure, Chase. Call me Mio if you want," she told him and clinked her glass with him.

"So uh...if you feel uncomfortable in this place, why are you here anyway?" he asked her, looking her up and down. "You don't seem to be the kind of girl who had huge curiosity."

"Honestly, I don't," she confessed. "I am a very self-controlled girl. But well, my roommate pulled me out here. She said I had to get to know more people than what I had right now. To me, all alone is no problem too. At least I can have some peace to myself. But she's my best friend, so I'm forced to come here with her."

He nodded in comprehension. "We shared the same experience too. How great!"

"I was actually intending to leave after sending a text to her and go back to the dorm. I have to go back to my dorm and study for my upcoming test."

"Before you do, Mio, I'd like to have a dance with you. Just to solidify our new friendship. How does that sound to you? Are you willing to have dance with me" he invited her, already standing up and giving her his hand.

She looked at his hand and at his face. She smiled and took his hand. "Sure do. Let's celebrate for our new friendship." She wasn't sure why. But she felt something different about this boy than the other boys that she knew at college. He was so...different. She felt trust for him and another feeling that she couldn't identify. She followed him and hold tight on his hand as he led her into the crowd of the dance floor and they started dancing. Her back was pressed to his chest and they danced in that position, swaying and moving dance movements. Occasionally she could feel his crotch hitting her butts and she blushed. She didn't dare to turn around and looked at him, although she had the desire to even kiss him. Chase laid his hands on her elbows and they danced together like a couple, though they were not a couple.

Mio frowned and gathered up her courage and swung around. She got met with a pair of full chocolatey lips and her eyes widened at that point. Did Chase just kissed her? On the lips? She stood there for a minute, didn't know what to do and just standing there, not dancing or anything. She swung her elbows and linked her arms behind his neck and leaned up to meet his kiss deeper. He took a breath and released it as he opened his mouth along with hers and she opened hers. His tongue dug into her mouth and their tongues danced together into the melodic music of the club. They kissed like that, not caring about the people around them.

She sighed against his mouth and let them kissed more. She felt different - though this was her first kiss. She felt like _he _was different. He carried different energy or aura from the other guys who were always teasing her because of her beauty and everything. He had a pleasant aura, telling that he's different from the other guys, he's a good guy.

Chase pulled off and they took a few gasps of breaths. He wiped his mouth where there were saliva trickling down the edge of his mouth down to his chin. He smiled at her apologetically and scratched the back of his head, a charming move to take. "I...I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean th-that to happen at all," he shook his head frantically, "Not at all."

She smiled and shook her head again. "No, don't worry about it. I like that, though that was my first kiss, Chase. Why don't we take this somewhere? I'm feeling dizzy in here. I should just text my roommate before I leave with you. How's that to you, Chase?" she tempted him. She was feeling naughty and couldn't blame her because right now the lower part of her body was getting hotter after kiss and she wanted something more than kissing Chase. She felt she could do something with him, she trusted him.

He frowned at her and smiled with disbelief. "You're becoming naughty, you know that?" he told her about how he was thinking about her. She shrugged and pursed her lips, choosing not to say anything. He licked his lips and lowered his head. They kissed again and she took his mouth into his, her hand moving upwards to his hair. He pulled back after the passionate kiss and nodded. "Sure, let's go to my apartment down the street." She nodded and took his given hand and he led her out of the crowd and out of the club. Fortunately, they were out here fast enough or she believed that she could faint in the middle of the dance floor. They laughed heartily at their final escape from the noisy club, causing people that walked by to cast a strange look at them, as if they just came out from the asylum and had returned to madness.

Mio took out her mobile phone and started tapping her fingers on the keyboard. "Just hold on a minute, I've got to tell Ritsu about this."

"And Ritsu is?"

"My roommate."

He nodded and fished out his own mobile too. Both of their fingers flew across the keyboard of the phones, both sending texts to their friends telling them that they were not staying and had headed somewhere else. After Mio hit the SEND button, she turned around and bumped into Chase's hard and broad chest. Chase helped her stepped away and chuckled at her clumsiness. "Are you okay, Mio?" he asked her as he checked her thoroughly.

Mio rubbed her red nose and nodded. "Yeah, I am fine. Let's go, Chase! Didn't you say we should go to your place and hang out tonight?"

Chase inclined his head a few times and took her hand in his. She followed his lead to the parking lot behind the club and he spotted his drive, a BMW Z4. Cool, Mio loved this car, although she couldn't afford it. He opened the door for her and after she sat on her seat, he slammed the door close. He sat behind the wheel himself and drove off. They raced through the city, the neon signs and streetlights were all in a blur to her right now, the engine roaring in her ears. The vibration of the vehicle only heightened her desire as she casted a lingering glance at Chase, who valiantly tried to ignore it and focused on the road in front of him.

Within minutes, they pulled up in front of his apartment building. And as they were standing in the elevator, they said nothing and looked everywhere except each other. Within seconds, she found herself in his living space. It was cool and so homely. There were soft music lingering in the living room that came out from the stereo underneath the Wall-In TV. For a boy, his house was quite neat, the magazines were stacked accordingly beside the shoes cabinet and the slippers were arranged in order at the doorstep. There was a stand to hang articles opposite the shoe cabinets. It's obvious that he's a rich guy as the furnitures and everything were yelling expensive.

He helped her take down her jacket and hung it on the stand before hanging his own. "Sit down Mio, watch some TV when I go prepare some drinks and snacks for us," he told her.

She nodded and slipped out of her shoes before putting on the slippers and stepped into the living room. She glanced in awe as she looked around and could see big prices hanging down all the furnitures. She sat comfortably on the sofa and took the remote control from the coffee table and flipped from channel to channel to see if there's anything good to watch. She stopped in a channel where there was an anime on screen. It was Saiunkoku Monogatari Season 2. She sighed and watched the show as she waited for Chase prepare the things for them to have as they hung out.

Chase came out of the kitchen and walked to the couch and put down the tray of wine and crepes on the coffee table and made himself comfy on the couch. He poured some wine into two wine glasses and gave her some crepes. She bit on the crepes and took the glass of wine offered by him, he was taking another glass of wine in his hand. "Cheers," they said as they clinked their glass then they drank the whole glass of wine. They put it down on the table as they stared at each other. They've got nothing to talk about, but the attraction they had in between them was big, unbelievable. They felt magnets attracting them to each other. Until their lips met.

They melted into each other as soon as their desires turned into bigger flames, burning them from the inside with passion and desire eating them. Chase wasted no time and pushed Mio down until her back was against the seat and her head on the handle. Her arms linked behind his neck and pulled his head down for more. His tongue probed the entrance of her closed lips, urging them to open for him. She knew what he wanted and yielded, allowing him invasion into her mouth, tasting every buds and cells that were in her mouth kissing her from time to time. She smiled against his mouth and moved her tongue. Their tongues danced in a beautiful rhythm, like there were music floating around, the notes teaching the tongues how to dance.

He chuckled his hands started to roam over her body, touching here and there through the fabric of her blouse and jeans. She chuckled when he hit the ticklish spot which was underneath her armpits. He grinned and released her mouth and continued down to her ear. She gasped when he licked her earlobe, that sent shivers down her spine and gave her quite a few of goosebumps. Her hand moved from the base of his neck too and moved to his chest. She touched his chest muscle and it went reflexive to her touch. She smiled at his response and looked up. He was staring at her with his grey eyes, melting himself, hypnotizing her with hot gaze.

"Maybe we should bring this to the bedroom, don't ya think, Chase?" she told him, as she smiled to herself on this crazy suggestion. Her parents would be crazy and furious when they knew how immoral she now was and she was going to give her virginity to a stranger later.

He frowned at her and touched his forefinger on her lips, stopping her to talk more. "Are you sure, Mio? I mean I do feel a lot for you, but I can't identify that particular feeling. I've done sex before, numerous times, but are you sure you want to do it? You're innocent, just a twenty year old girl."

She smiled once more and touched his cheek lovingly. "Do I seem like I am joking? Let's just get this over with...I can't stand it any longer if you delay it. I am going to explode, Chase. Just do it," she invited him and pulled him down for a kiss again. He breathed and released her before standing up and carried Mio in his arms, heading for the bedroom at the end of the hallway.

"You can still stop, Mio," he told her as he laid her down on the bed, kneeling above her. "I don't want to do this if you don't want to, although I want you really much," he confessed in a whisper.

"Go ahead. Let's share this night together before I go back tomorrow morning. I don't want to have any regrets."

Chase nodded and got out of bed. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and threw them in a pool on the floor and took off his white trousers. She sat up and turned her back to him. She slowly took the hem of her blouse in her hand and pulled it over her head and took off the article, then threw the article on the edge of the bed and went on to her bra. She unclasped it and slowly took the cups off her mounds and joined it with the abandoned blouse. Seeing Mio's white and smooth back and her moves to undress herself was so exotic that Chase nearly bled in his nose, but luckily he hold it back and continued watching Mio undressing herself. When she was done, she gasped a breath and closed her eyes, then she lied back down on the bed, not opening her eyes and waiting for Chase to come.

He sighed and was relieved that Mio could do this. But seeing Mio's nude body lying on the bed, her creamy complexion matched the color of his bedsheets. And her body was as if the body of Aphrodite, perfectly shaped and curved at the right places to the right angle. She was like a second Aphrodite to him and just by looking at her made his erection erected more. He neared her and climbed on to the bed and settled atop her, his knees pinning her body and his manhood perched. He knelt down and kissed her again, only did she opened her eyes and kissed him back with the same passion, returning him his kindness for willing to do this together with her.

He moved from her lips to her eyes then to her forehead, as he brushed away a few locks of hair, he nuzzled into Mio's neck. Mio was getting harsher in her breathing and she was nearly breathing at how Chase was treating with that softness and kind. He knew this was her first time and wouldn't go rough at her. She gave up and dug her nails into his shoulder blades when he took her taut nipple in his mouth and his right hand as massaging her other breast and another hand was travelling underneath. Her instincts let her clamp her legs together and he sighed. Chase knew that this was expected. Every virgin had this kind of experience. He didn't say anything but probed gently at her clamped legs, the soft hairy triangle that hid her entrance, while he ravished his attention onto the other breasts with the same attention as the one he had with the previous one.

She started relaxing, as his touch gave her relaxation and trustworthy feeling. She sighed and moaned when he inserted a finger into her and moaned louder, speaking his name when he inserted another finger into her entrance. He thrust with a perfect rhythm and she was going to have an orgasm. Shots of desires and pleasure was rushing up to her brain making her dizzy and excited. She arched her hips and he laughed and kissed her on the lips on again. She was feeling tight and she was cumming already. Spews of white fluid shot out from her entrance and wet his finger. He pulled it out slowly and Mio moaned with disapproval. She watched him licked his cum covered finger and blushed at that move.

"Now, Chase. Please, I want you now," she begged of him, her senses were losing it now and all she wanted was to be filled, and only he could fill it.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Mio? You still have a chance to retreat right now." He still had the sweet taste of Mio's cum on his tongue and he licked his lips. So good of him to give her another chance and she knew already she wasn't going to regret it.

"Yes, Chase. I want to do it right now! Please just impale me!" she begged him louder, and by proving that she really wanted him, she arched her hips and rubbed against his hard erected manhood.

He grunted with desperation and took out a foil packet from his night table drawer. He tore it opened and wrapped that condom around his manhood and perched himself at his entrance. Chase inserted himself into her slowly, but after a fraction he pulled out and pushed in deeper, he repeated the actions numerous times, making her tire and desperate for immediate response from this man until he found the thin barrier that blocked his entry into her and might hurt her. He kissed her to lessened her pain and whispered, "Mio, I'm sorry." And he pushed into her with full force.

Chase heard Mio sobbed with the sudden tearing pain. She felt something tearing apart in her and it hurt so much. Her tears gleamed at the edge of her eyes and Chase felt sorry. He released her mouth and cradled her head into his chest and soothed her with his voice. "It's gonna be okay in a minute. The pain will go after a short moment. Just calm down...I am sorry Mio. I know I shouldn't have do this to you from the start."

She hugged his head and sobbed with the pain. When it slowly faded away, she felt the pain replaced with the final fulfillment of being filled by this man. "Hey, Chase. It's okay right now...I'm not hurting anymore," she informed him, her voice so weak from that tearing pain. He let her get used to his size inside of her and moved slowly, letting her knowing what to o. He pushed and pulled out and pushed into her again, getting faster and faster. She knew she had to do something to increase the pleasure right now. She felt so good, spasms of thunder thundering her body as he moved each time, with each thrust. She arched her hips as he pushed and lowered as he pulled out, they moved with unison, with pride. He was sweating with excitement and was holding himself back from his release. He couldn't release too fast because she could get pain. She cummed many times as he was inside of her, spews of white fluid wetting his meat stick inside of her, she released multiple times and had many orgasms as they moved like roaring king kong, their bodies shook the bed, shook the floor, shook their souls with each thrust and finally he couldn't take it anymore and screamed out loud as he released inside of her, pushing one last thrust into her.

He fall on her, his head on her chest and they panted with happiness and fulfillment. The medal of being a virgin had been taken off a few minutes ago, and she felt that this was the best night ever in her life. He rolled onto his side, still inside of her, carrying Mio to face him. She smiled at him and mouthed "Thank you" to him. He kissed her lingeringly, people who had one night stands didn't kiss like that. Chase knew by then that he found his new home, Akiyama Mio would be his home. "Sleep, my sweet darling. You're tired already." Mio nodded and drifted off to sleep in a few minutes time after the wonderful bliss.


End file.
